Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/22nd Choice/Fanged Nexus
Sup y'all, I'm JesseRoo and evidently I'm revealing a couple games for the Holiday Showcase. First up, I've got Fanged Nexus. The name might be changed but I figured it works well enough for the purposes of a first announcement. Unlike the other single-player game in the series, this one is from the perspective of a Vampire, and is heavily inspired by the game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. You play a vampire who was recently infected, and has fled to a small island somewhere between Pretiuma and Lunitia, which has a large Elemental fairy population that lives in constant fear of the numerous vampire clans, or houses, on the island. Upon arriving you can join one of three of the newest clans to be formed on the island, each of which are trying to gain more power within the vampire community. There are numerous different ways to approach any of the missions in the game, which generally correspond to the bloodline you selected for your character at the start of the game. Of course, there's no actual restrictions on what you do, it's just that certain bloodlines are better at doing specific things. *'Infiltration': Pretending to be an Elemental fairy; this is easiest for Weakbloods who don't arouse any suspicion unless they do something out of the ordinary, but the other bloodlines can get by with disguises occasionally (there will be at least one "masquerade" party mission in the game). *'Diplomacy': Diplomacy with other vampires. Princes are the best at this because of their bonuses to speech skills, and because compared to the other bloodlines they are the most accepted (many of the houses dislike certain bloodlines but all of them are either neutral or accepting of princes). *'Investigation': Investigation is generally a supplementary skill, which can be used to make any of the other routes of completing the mission easier to accomplish. Lunatic vampires are the best at investigation, as they have helpful magical hallucinations and stuff. Despite investigation's supplementary nature, the Lunatic bloodline is still useful because they receive bonuses to all the skills, with the difference between their skill and the skill of whatever bloodline specializes in said skill being made up for through investigation. It is possible to accidentally stumble upon these clues as the other bloodlines, however. *'Stealth': Pretty self-explanatory, just avoiding being seen by whoever the current enemy is. Prisoner vampires are the best at this, and they need it to pick routes which aren't exposed to sunlight, which will damage Prisoner vampires. *'Combat': Another self-explanatory thing. Enigma vampires are the best at this, An example mission that will be in the game: a rival house is planning on assassinating a Elemental fairy political figure, who for whatever reason your house wants to keep alive (likely they've already bribed him for his support of their house, and bribing politicians is quite difficult or expensive to do). A party is being held at his mansion the night before the assassination will take place. You can choose to: *Infiltrate the party, and set traps for the assassins that night while hiding your identity from the Elementals at the party. *Convince the enemy house to spare him. *Discover the plans for the assassination hidden in the enemy house *Sneak into the enemy house and assassinate the assassin *Confront and defeat the assassins before they reach the fairy That's all for now, and hopefully the article will start filling up with content soon enough. If you haven't already, go read my other Holiday Showcase reveals (assuming you don't read this before I finish them).